


Papyrus' Lip Balm Making Adventure

by TwigstheShifter



Series: Younger Skelebros Shorts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Gen, teen papyrus, young adult sans, young adult undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/TwigstheShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus found out it's Undyne's birthday tomorrow and wants to surprise her with a gift. Not just any gift, but something homemade. Girls like lip balm, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus' Lip Balm Making Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen up, don't read this and make the same mistakes I did. This will be as close to reality as possible and I hope none of you think "oh well it's fanfiction so...", no please don't. There's plenty of more accurate tutorials online if you really feel like trying this.

"Guess what chump?!" Undyne burst through the door of the skelebros' house.

Sans was the only one in the living room at the time, and the sudden appearance of Undyne startled him. Papyrus was just now getting serious about joining the royal guard, and thus was in the beginning stage of his friendship with the fish girl. Sans liked her well enough, but she was a little brash. He supposed that paired well with his almost painfully extroverted brother.

"Oh sorry, Sans. Is Papyrus home?"

"yeah, hang on." Sans cleared his voice, "papyrus?".

Papyrus ran out of his room, still adjusting his hat backwards.

"YES, YES, I HEARD. DO NOT WORRY BROTHER!"

He nearly fell down the stairs trying to get down faster. He jumped the last 4 and landed on the ground with a big thud. Great, she was already rubbing off on him. He jogged over to the door and wiggled his arms around until he found a position that he deemed the most cool. It just so happened that the ultimate cool pose was leaning on the doorframe with one hand on the wall, and the other on his hip, crossing his legs.

"HEEY. WHAT'S UP?" Papyrus put his sunglasses on his head.

"I'm gonna be eligible for the Royal Guard tomorrow!" Undyne smiled and pumped her fist.

"R-REALLY?" Papyrus was just as excited for her.

"Yep. The big 1-8. Legally an adult. I'm gonna be so good at it!"

Sans laughed, he was nearly 20 himself and even with as much responsibility he had, he didn't consider himself a 'good adult'. There was no way such a wild girl would be a 'good adult' unless she calmed down. He hoped that Undyne wouldn't corrupt Papyrus' idea of a model grown-up.

"WOWIE, ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING SPECIAL TO MARK THE OCCASION? LIKE A PARTY?"

"Nah, well, maybe. My plan was to stay up for 24 hours, _no bedtime_!"

Papyrus gasped, Undyne was such a rebel.

"If I do decide to do anything, you'll be the first to know though." Undyne winked, "Anyways I gotta go, catch you later punk!"

Papyrus waved goodbye to his friend before closing the door.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, SANS? SHE WINKED AT ME!"

"uh, pap, please don't take this the wrong way but some people wink...platonically."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"yeah, pretty sure. if not, i've weirded a loooot of monsters."

"OH, RIGHT. YOU DO TEND TO WINK AT OTHERS OFTEN."

"mhmmm." Sans nodded.

"WELL, THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. DID YOU HEAR THAT HER BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW?"

"yes, i was right here the whole time."

"I SHOULD MAKE HER SOMETHING!"

"yeah, sure, you do that. i'm gonna go take a nap. do you need some gold?"

"NO, I'LL MAKE IT WITH STUFF I HAVE HERE."

"alright bro, see you in a couple hours."

Sans shot some finger guns at Papyrus before teleporting out of the room. He never quite knew if Sans was going where he said he was, but he trusted him to know that he'd keep himself out of trouble. Papyrus paced around the living room for a bit to try to come up with an idea of what to give Undyne, but he eventually gave up to consult the undernet for inspiration.

_LET'S SEE... 'GOOD PRESENTS FOR 18 YEAR OLD FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSWOMEN', WAIT NO THAT MIGHT BE TOO SPECIFIC._ Papyrus sat back in his chair, rubbing his chin in thought. What could she want or need?  _HMMM, OH I'VE GOT IT! 'TOYS FOR 18 Y-', NO SHE MIGHT NOT LIKE MY TASTE IN ACTION FIGURES._ He wracked his brain until he thought of the greatest idea, of course since he was the Great Papyrus afterall.  _'DIY MAKEUP'._ There, that did the trick. There was thousands of results, and there were lists of which were the bast ones to do. Although Papyrus was so great and cool, he did have his shortcomings. In this case it was a knowledge of makeup.

"I'LL JUST LOOK UP SOMETHING SIMPLE AND DO MANY OF THEM. THAT SHOULD DO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus whispered to himself.

He found a tutorial on how to do minimal ingredient lip balm and set to work. The instructions called for petroleum jelly, flavoring, a bowl, and a container to put it all in. Papyrus gathered the jelly, some kool-aid (that's flavorful so it should work), a plastic bowl, and a washed out sauce jar (girls used a lot of makeup so it should last at least a couple days). He skimmed over the directions to get the gist of it, and spooned in 2 cups of petroleum jelly into the bowl. The next step was to soften it so he put the bowl into the microwave and set it for 10 minutes before walking back over to his computer to re-read the instructions to ensure he knew what the next step was.

_OH WAIT THE KOOL-AID._

As he entered the kitchen he heard a crackling noise but paid no attention to it. He got the largest mug out of the cabinet and filled it nearly to the brim with hot water and tipped the package of kool-aid into it.

**PLACK**

Papyrus whirled around to see that the petroleum jelly had popped and hit the top of the microwave. He ran over to it, looked in through the door and saw a half melted bowl spinning pitifully.

"OH NO." Papyrus shrieked.

He put on oven mitts and retrieved the bowl with the very softened jelly, being careful not to tip any onto the floor. He gently started stirring in the gritty kool-aid. It wasn't mixing into the jelly, and it kept beading up at the top. It was cooling down rapidly. Papyrus figured it was as mixed as it was going to get and transferred the, uh, "gift", into its jar.

"WELL THAT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER!"

Papyrus sighed just as the fire alarm beeped loudly. Papyrus screamed, mostly because everything was alright but it was still going off? Sans was there in a moment, bursting into the kitchen.

"papyrus is everything alright?!"

Sans got an eyeful of the situation. Petroleum jelly was everywhere, there was kool-aid spilled on the counter, Papyrus' clothes were stained red from what he hoped was kool-aid, and the piece de resistance was that the top of the microwave was bubbling and dripping metal.

"wuh"

"I MADE UNDYNE SOME LIP STUFF!" Papyrus cheered, holding up the jar filled with something that vaguely resembled lip balm.

"you sure did, bro. you also did some major damage to the kitchen."

Papyrus looked around him, taking it all in for the first time.

"OHMYGOD, SANS. SANS I PROMISE I'LL CLEAN IT ALL UP RIGHT NOW."

This was the skeleton that thought he was going to be Royal Guard material. Sans smiled at the thought that Papyrus' goofiness would keep him safe and out of the guard.

"yeah but i really don't think any amount of cleaning will fix that microwave. it's  _toast_." Sans shrugged.

"I'M SO SOR-, OK I'LL LET THAT ONE PASS SINCE I JUST DESTROYED AN APPLIANCE." Papyrus squinted. "BUT I PROMISE I'LL GET A NEW ONE. I'M 15 NOW SO I'LL-I'LL GET A JOB."

"ok, but you should know working microwaves are preetty expensive."

"REALLY? HOW MUCH?"

"down by here, i'd say about 60g."

"WELL, IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO. I'LL SEE IF I CAN APPLY TO BE A SENTRY AFTER UNDYNE'S BIRTHDAY."

Sans screamed internally. There's no way he could be a sentry, he didn't have the temperament.

"sure, if that's your dream bro you should go for it. but, uh, i'm not sure if that stuff is ok to be lip balm."

Papyrus lifted the jar, the kool-aid was congealing at the top. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT. MAYBE I'LL MAKE HER A DESSERT! I SAW A LOVELY RECIPE FOR A RAMEN SUNDAE!"

"yeah, bro, i'm sure she'll love it no matter what." Sans agreed, not knowing what ramen was and he honestly didn't care.

"GREAT! I'LL MAKE SURE ALL THE INGREDIENTS ARE READY FOR TOMORROW!"

 

And that's the story of how Papyrus single handedly melted a microwave making lip balm 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I melted a microwave making lip balm, and yes the final product was gross because the kool-aid didn't mix at all.
> 
> If you're curious about the ramen thing, it's real and it's grosser than you'd think. A picture of the recipe chain is over here: http://imgur.com/gallery/Q7B5JkS . Honestly it's the funniest thing I've seen come out of an anon post.


End file.
